Fire's Within
by Goth Star
Summary: Finally, the second round of the Shaman fight is ready to continue! Silva is struggling to contain his feelings for Yoh Asakura as the council strictly prohibits relationships between officiants and participants. How will a certain trouble making Fire Shaman cause trouble and headaches for Silva this time? Silva/Hao
1. Chapter 1

Welcome! finally I am back at it, I know it has been a Long Long Long Long time since my last upload so i though i would jump back in with one of my favourite pairings (again)

Hao/Silva

* * *

 _Beep-Beep_

Finally, the moment everyone had hoped for! The King of Spirits had reawakened, the Shaman Tournament was ready to start again. After 3 long years after Hao Asakura's meddling they ready to start again, they had giving up hope that it would even happen. And with so much to do, deciding what contests would rejoin, how they would rejoin and making preparations for the hundreds of shamans the would descend on Doubie Village, But the Patch Priests had decided to celebrate first and the party at the Patch Headquarters was in full swing.

But their celebrations where cut short.

Silva and the other Patch Officiants stared in disbelieve as a circle of fire appeared from nowhere and an all too failure figure appeared sitting in the shoulder of his Guardian spirit.

"Hao! What do you think you are doing here!" Goldva shouted at the Fire Shaman, the others readying their Oversouls ready to attack. The Fire Shaman had his trademark grin as he stared down at the Patch members.

"He's supposed to be dead!" shouted Radim, with a look of horror on his face.

"Did you honestly think my weak other half has the power to kill me? I am here for the same reason as everyone else Goldva, to rejoin the fight" he Snickered, never wiping the smirk off his face.

"Impossible Hao! After what you did there is no chance that the King of Spirits will allow you back into the fight" Kalim shouted at him confidently "You will never be allowed back in even in your next life Hao"

"Oh is that so?" Hao stated in his cold tone as he removed his glove and held up his glowing Orical Bell.

"No!" The Priests said in unison.

"Not again!" Silva said defiantly "we won't allow this Hao"

I am afraid this is nothing we can do" Goldva sighed in defeat "the King of Spirits has spoken, Hao Asakura will be allowed back in to the fight"

"I'll be seeing you real soon" Hao said still grinning as he disappeared in to the flames.

* * *

That was 2 months ago and the Shaman Fights where is full swing again. It was decided that the second round of the fights should start again and all the Shamans where invited back to retry there luck with the fights.

Back at the Patch Café Silva was alone cleaning up for the night, he had forgotten just how tiring it was working the long shifts at the café during the tournament. As he expertly wiped down the stainless-steel surfaces he was again lost in his thoughts, he couldn't get Yoh out of his head.

" _Yoh looked so helpless that night_ " he thought thinking back to the night after Hao's reappearance to the Patch, Silva and Kalim had to travel to Japan and tell Yoh and the Asakura Family that Hao was not only still alive but allowed to return to the fights. They had disturbed them celebrating to restart of the tournament

The news had obviously not gone down well, when Yoh was told he stayed silent and stared at the ground, drowning out the noise of his friends and family shouting and questioning the two officiants. It hurt Silva to see Yoh this way especially when this was the first time in three years he had seen him, Silva kept his eyes on Yoh willing to meet his dark brown eyes.

Silva just wanted to take Yoh in his arms and tell him everything was going to work out, not to worry about that demon Hao. Silva shook his head slightly, realising that he had left Kalim to the unending assault of questions while he was lost in his thought.

"it will be okay Yoh, Hao will be defeated" Silva had said reassuringly, Yoh kept his head down lost in his own thoughts.

Silva shook those memories from his head as he head the bell about the door ring informing him that someone had entered the café.

"Sorry I'm just about to closing up" Silva called out over his shoulder keeping his back turned still cleaning down the work surfaces.

"AWWW come on Silva help a guy out" panted an exhausted Yoh.

Silva turned quickly felling his heart beat fasted at the sight of Yoh, he was 17 now and had grown taller in the three years, he was just the height of Silva's shoulder now, his face slightly more chiselled looking with his hair caressing his face where it had stuck to his sweat. Silva couldn't help but feel attracted to the young man in front of him, he had always carried a torch for Yoh, at first he had only seen himself as Yoh's mentor but as he had guided him though the second round the first time his feelings for him had only grown. It was impossible for Silva to act on his feeling though as relationships between Participants and Officiants where strictly forbidden but the council, Yoh would be excluded from the tournament and Silva would be banished from his tribe for getting involved, besides Silva doubted that Yoh had the same preferences as him anyway, Silva knew even though Anna trained Yoh half to death sometimes that he loved her very much and Silva had never made his sexuality public not even to his closest friend Kalim only his other friend Aaliyah knew and that was only because he had confessed one time after a weekend drinking and partying with his friends, him and Aaliyah where the last two standing with everyone else passed out, other than her he had never told anyone else close to him.

"Training again I see Yoh" Silva chuckled leaning against the worktop, trying to appear normal to Yoh, not letting him see the slight blush appealing on his face as the young Shaman brushed some dirt of his sweat pants still panting heavily "Anna is working you way to hard Yoh, you should tell her you need some rest, would you like some water?"

"Easier said than done Silva, and yes please" Yoh laughed as he straightened himself up with his trademark happy grin, Silva always felt his heart melt at the sight of it. Yoh walked over and sat on of the bar stools by the counter as Silva produced a bottle of water and a glass of ice.

Yoh quickly polished it of in a couple of big gulps, Silva couldn't help but chuckle through his concern as he watched the you Shaman.

" _Anna works him far too hard_ " Silva thought to himself " _Yoh should be allowed to have some fun with his friends too_ "

"Thanks for that Silva! Just what the doctor ordered" Yoh smiled his happy go lucky grin at him "sorry but I can't stick around knowing Anna she will have her ghosts out watching me"

Silva felt a slight tug in his chest, he was disappointed he couldn't spend more time in Yoh's company, but it was probably for the best Yoh could never know Silva's true feelings for him. Scratching his head, he tried not to show his disappointment to Yoh.

"No problem Yoh, you know you always welcome here any time" Silva said warmly

"Thanks again Silva, I appreciate it" Smiled Yoh.

Silva watched sadly as Yoh got up and walked towards the door, Yoh weaves goodbye had he exited the café, the bell above the door chimed yet again leaving Silva alone to his thoughts. Silva sighed knowing his feelings for the young Shaman where not right, he had a duty of care at a Patch Officiant his own lonely thoughts didn't matter.

He finished cleaning up the Café for the morning rush and turned out the lights as he took off his apron and hung it up ready for use Silva pulled on his fringed coat ready to walk home in the chilly desert night, Silva made sure the door was locked behind him. Sighing for what felt like the thousandth-time tonight Silva buried his hands in his pockets and began to make his way back to has modest home, his head filled with thoughts and concerns of Yoh Asakura. Silva's apartment was not a long walk from the café just a few minutes down the road, It was just like the other buildings in the Village a couple of apartments a few stories high with the stone stairs on the outside of the building.

Silva was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't realise he was being watch. Hao Asakura sat quietly on the roof of the buildings across from Silva watching him with curiosity, as he slowly trudged up the remaining stairs to the third floor and walking into his lonely apartment.

" _Hmmm interesting_ " the Fire Shaman thought to himself as he disappeared into the night.

* * *

To Be Continued

Please Review


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! Enjoy and don't forget to leave a review my loves x**

* * *

The last few days had been quite in the village especially in the Patch Café, the only people who came in regularly where Yoh and his friends. Silva found himself looking forward to these moments again, watching the clock wondering when that sweet young man would walk in and flash that care free smile that made his heart skip a beat.

"Earth to Silva!" Kalim shouted hitting his friend on the top of his head with a large wooden spoon "what's wrong with you today you're a million miles away?"

"Geez that hurt Kalim! Thanks" Silva answered his friend grumpily rubbing the lump forming on his head "Sorry didn't sleep well last night"

"Oh really my old friend do tell" Kalim winked to Silva waiting impatiently to here why his friend hadn't been sleeping.

Silva couldn't help but laugh at him, they had been friends since they were young children and had always been close, but Kalim recently had a keen interest in his friends love life (or lack of) and he would keep bringing it into conversation despite the fact he himself was desperately single.

"Haha nothing like that my lonely nosey friend" Silva said still laughing, picking up a pile of dirty plates he began to wash then, hoping the hot water would somehow wash this conversation away to "I just couldn't sleep"

"You know Silva we really need you to get out there more and find you a good woman to settle down with" Kalim said as he took one of the clean plates and began to dry it before sitting it on a neat pile of clean plates. "You can't be a bachelor forever"

"Whoa Whoa wait a minute my OLD friend, you are older than me and also single shouldn't you be the one to settle down soon" Silva joked

"Well were not talking about me, are we?" Kalim laughed

The rest of Silva's shift passed quickly as he was on the early shift today, he soon seen Thalim walking into the Café to take over for him. Silva, Thalim and Kalim all stood and chatted for a few minutes catching up on what happened at today's fight and who had won. Silva handed his apron to Thalim and grabbed his coat, he didn't want to go back to his lonely apartment so he decided to walk up the hills near the Village for something to do.

Soon he found his thoughts going back to you, he couldn't shake his feelings for Yoh that grew with every day, Silva stopped walking realising he had already been walking for well over and hour and he was pretty far up the hills. Again, his mind focused on Yoh, wishing he could take him in his arms and kiss those lips.

" _What would I even say to him_ " Silva wondered to himself

"Are you serious?" laughed the familiar mocking voice of Hao Asakura. Silva sup on his heels upon hearing his voice, readying himself to fight the demon.

"Hao! What are you doing here? Why have you followed me here?!" Silva demanded cursing himself for leaving his guardian ghosts at home, something he never usually did. Silva stared at the shaman, this was the first time since the night he had reappeared that Silva had seen him, Hao was leaning against a large rock arms folded against his chest, Silva seen for the first time just how much he had grown, he was the same hight as Yoh, coming in head to shoulder against Silva, the only difference in the way Hao looked compared to Yoh was his hair, it had grown slightly too flowing past his hips and almost appeared slightly darker to, Hao also appeared slightly slimmer than Yoh. But he big difference between him and Yoh was his eyes, Hao's eyes where Onyx, so deep and dark you could almost get lost in them.

"Tut tut Silva why would I be following you? I think you'll find I was here before you!" Hao smirked smugly at Silva. "I was bored, thought I would take a walk see if I could find some entertainment. Luckily for me your walking around thinking so loudly, well well well you like my little brother, do you?" Hao continued to mock.

"Stay out of my head you Demon" Silva spat at Hao, he was shacking with rage, he couldn't believe that he had been so stupid to be all the way out here without his guardian spirits, he cursed himself.

"Name calling now, Really is that all you have?" Hao laughed "What would you call Yoh?"

Something snapped inside Silva, he must have lost his mind momentarily. He Lunged at Hao catching him off guard, he grabbed him by the wrist and with his free hand landed a punch on the side of Hao's face. Stunned Hao just stared at Silva who held him still by his wrist, Silva then grabbed him by the throat making the fire shaman looking him dead in the eye as Silva panted heavily, Hao flipped his long hair over his shoulder, staring back at Silva waiting for his next move.

The sun shone down on the pair as they were almost frozen in time, Hao squinted slightly as the suns beam was directly in his eyes, he moved his head slightly, to try and escape the glaring light. As he shifted slightly in Silva's grasp, Hao's hair fell back exposing his neck exposed to the light, the creamy inviting skin was at Silva's mercy as he held the fire shaman, he had never before noticed just how beautiful the young fire was as he held him there.

Silva couldn't help but get lost in Hao's deep Onyx eyes, just then he totally lost his mind. Silva pressed his lips on Hao's, not realising he had unknowing realised his wrist and throat leaving a slight bruise where his punch had landed. Silva moved his hands to either side of Hao's face deepening the kiss.

As quickly as it had happened, Silva's senses returned to him and he jumped back from the stunned Hao Asakura. He tried to read Hao's expression to figure out just how dead he was about to be. Hao just stared for a moment his mouth hanging open slightly, the shocked look still on his face, and after a few moments he disappeared presumably to plan how to slowing take his revenge on Silva.

 **Later that night**

Silva paced up and down his small living quarters, nervously fidgeting with his hands as his guardian ghosts looked on.

"what do you thinks happened?" Silver Shield pondered, the turtle spirit watched on as Silva continued his worried pace not taking notice of his guardian spirits talking about him.

"I've not seen him like this for a long time" Silver Rod agreed also worried for her master, the Snake spirit uncoiled herself "Someone ask him"

The group of spirits all nodded in response and mumbled to each other trying to decide who would be sent to speak to Silva, who just continued to pace completely lost in his tormented mind

"How could I have been so stupid!" Silva shouted, scaring his Guardian Spirits as he threw himself down in his bed covering his face with his hands "Stupid, Stupid, Stupid"

"Someone nock him out of this and let's find out exactly what's happened!" Silver Rod now shouted as Silva continued to curse himself. Finally having enough Silver Wing flew at Silva hitting him over the head as hard as he could.

"we've had just about enough of that now Silva!" the arrogant bird spirit berated him, Silva sat up on the bed holding his now painful head in his hands.

"Iv done something very stupid" he admitted to them, worry was etched on his already serious face "I don't know what to do, I could lose my position or my life!"

the group of animal spirits looked at each other now feeling slightly distressed at what Silva had said to them. Silva Rod was the first of them to break the silence, laughing nervously she moved towards him

"Oh come on it can't be that bad Silva" she continued to chuckle nervously as she wrapped herself around his arm "tell us what happened and you'll see it's not that bad"

"It is that bad I'm afraid" Silva couldn't look at his loyal friends "I kissed one of the competitors"

"SERIOUSLY IS THAT IT!" Silver Wing shouted exasperated at Silva "we thought it was something really bad!"

"It was Hao Asakura" Silva butted in. the room fell into a stony silence nobody knew what to say so they just stared at Silva in complete disbelieve, it made sense to them now Hao would not be happy at all and will most likely make an example out of Silva for daring to touch him let alone kiss him!

Silver Horn moved forward toward Silva but before he could say anything, a small girl in a orange poncho appeared between them smiling happily up at Silva.

"Hi" Opacho beamed "Master Hao would like to speak to you"

With that Opacho jumped on to the window ledge waiting on Silva to follow her. His Guardian ghosts quickly made a wall between Silva and the small shaman. "You can't go!" They said in unison"

"I have to sort this mess out, it's my fault its happened in the first place" Silva said anxiously as he stepped over his spirits and followed Opacho into the night.

They appeared outside of the door to Hao's apartment, the smaller shaman ran over to the stairs and began to run down them, leaving Silva alone. A moment later she came running back over to him looking slightly huffy at herself.

"Just go in Master Hao will be waiting for you" She said before bolting down the stairs and out of sight again. Silva took a deep breath in trying to calm his nerves, although his curiosity was peeked, part of him wanted to know what Hao was going to say the other part of him terrified that he would soon feel himself on fire as Hao watched his die smirking. Shaking these thoughts from his head Silva took another deep breath before turning the handle on the door and stepping into the apartment, it was simple with little furniture, just a small kitchen open onto the living space where the was a small sofa and a chair next to a fireplace. Hao was sitting on the chair looking at the fire burning, when he heard Silva walking towards him he turned to face him smirking. Silva could see the small bruise that he had left on Hao's face, felling his nerves bothering him again he stopped a few feet away from the fire shaman.

"I am sorry about today's…. eh… events, I don't know what came over me" Silva apologised to Hao hoping this would be as quick and painless as possible, Hao raised his brow and laughed at Silva's apology.

"Yes that was interesting Silva, I have to say you did catch me by surprise" Hao smiles gesturing to the bruise shining on his cheek, Silva shifted uncomfortably on the spot still waiting to find out why he was here.

"But where would the fun be in that" Hao laughed, Silva's face fell as he remembered the smaller shaman in front of his could read his mind. Suddenly he remembered all the thoughts he had on the hill about Yoh and Hao, Silva felt a sinking feeling in his stomach as he knew no where was safe not even his mind.

"Why did you want to see me Hao" Silva finally asked finding his voice. Hao huffed slightly as he stood never taking his eyes from taller shaman, he walked forward closing the gap between the two, looking at Silva who just stood.

"That's easy I thought I would do us both a favour" Hao again smiled at the other shaman, Silva didn't move he just looked at Hao completely confused now.

"What are you talking about Hao" Silva questioned, not expecting the reply he would get from the young fire shaman.

"Lets fuck"

* * *

 **Please review x**


	3. Chapter 3

New chapter sorry for taking longer to upload! i was trying to upload weekly but I think every 2 weeks is probably more realistic. ANYWAY new chapter for you and also LEMON time enjoy and remember to review please.

* * *

Silva gapped at the young shaman in front of him, Hao hadn't said anything since his last statement. The silence in the room was weighing down on Silva as he tried to proses what he had just heard, soon enough reality came rushing back to Silva as he found his voice yet again " _Did he just say what I think he said?_ "

"Yes I did" Hao said matter a factly "Well?"

"Are you on drugs! Or drunk, You cant be serious!" Silva stammered as he stepped away from the fire shaman, he still couldn't believe what he had heard "Why would I even want to sleep with you!"

"Because I am the closest thing you will get to Yoh" Hao smirked, Silva felt the anger rising in him, the way he spoke about his sweet brother made Silva's blood boil. Yoh was kind to everyone he met in his life, even his demon twin brother. Hao continued "I don't know what your obsession is with the little weakling"

"How dare you speak about Yoh like that!" Silva growled in anger.

"Or what?" Hao snickered, taking a step closer to Silva closing the gap between them again "What are you going to do about it"

Rage clouded Silva's mind, Hao had gone too far this time, he was just trying to ruin his life by trapping him with this proposition that would lose his place as an Officiant and winding him up by talking about Yoh, it worked. He just looked at Hao, he just wanted to push him off his pedestal and pull him down a peg or two, teach him a lesson he wouldn't forget. The years of anger and resentment he already felt towards the fire shaman for reincarnating into his family mixed with everything he was feeling at this moments, Silva couldn't stand it anymore. He lunged at the smaller shaman grabbing both of his wrists, he pushed him against the wall and pinned his wrists either side of his head. Silva huffed his mind still clouded with the anger he felt towards Hao who shifted slightly trying to release his wrists, Silva growled and held Hao's wrists tighter lifting them further above his head, his face just inches from the younger shaman.

"Ah" Hao groaned uncomfortably pulling against Silva's vice like grip on his now swollen, sore wrists.

Silva shook his head as his mind began to clear, he realised suddenly just how close he was to the other shaman. He was eye to eye with Hao, looking right into those dark charcoal pools Silva felt lust rising inside of him as he lost himself in those deep pools, he realised he was only about a inch away from Hao's soft lips.

He leaned forward and captured them against his own, still keeping the demon pinned, Silva quickly deepened the kiss. He forced his tongue inside of Hao's mouth, he tasted of almonds cooked on the fire, and it was intoxicating to Silva and he wanted more. Silva broke the kiss first, both of them breathing heavily against the others month. Before Hao had a chance to recover Silva moved to his neck kissing the delicate creamy skin, Hao leaned his head to the side letting out a small moan of pleasure from Silva's assault of his soft skin on his exposed neck. Silva released Hao's wrists and in a quick movement he unclipped the smaller shaman's poncho revealing more delicate flesh just waiting for him. Hao wrapped his arms around Silva's neck as he reclaimed the fire shamans neck, the tortured flesh was turning red thanks to Silva's nips and bits. Hao continued to groan feeling Silva's hands travelled down caressing his body.

"Bedroom, Bed?" Hao panted, his eyes half closed with lust, Silva stopped is attack of Hao's neck and recaptured the youngers lips. Silva picked him up forcing Hao to wrap his legs around Silva's muscular waist.

Silva pulled away from the wall still holding Hao, pushing the bedroom door open the two shaman almost fell through. Silva walked over to the bed and placed Hao down on top of it, quickly he turned to lock the door, walking back over to the bed and the waiting shaman. Silva rid himself of his own poncho and shirt he leaned over the smaller shaman again taking his lips and he pushed him down into the bed forcing him to take his weight earning a groan from the smaller shaman.

Silva reached down and masterfully undone Hao's jeans and pulling them off and throwing them somewhere on the floor, just as quickly he rid himself of his own jeans.

He opened the smaller shaman's legs and placed himself in between them, Silva leaned down and attacked the burning flesh on Hao's neck again the smaller shaman wrapped his arms around Silva's neck again as moans of pleasure filling the small room.

Without warning Silva forced himself up to his hilt inside of Hao earning a shout from the smaller shaman who dug his nails into Silva groaning through gritted teeth his entire body tensing at the intrusion.

"Will you just relax" Silva said trying to rub small circles into Hao's back, he didn't want to hurt him even if it was Hao Asakura.

"Just move" growled the fire shaman through his gritted teeth

"Fine, suit yourself" Silva propped himself up on his forearms, he slowly pulled out until only his tip remained and slammed back into Hao who groaned through his teeth. Silva continued to pull his hips out and slam back inside of the smaller shaman, Silva was lost in his lust and the soft silkiness wrapped around his throbbing member.

As Hao clung on to Silva racking his nails down his back, Silva couldn't help but wondered if the other shaman was enjoying this as well seeing as he was the one to start it. Silva picked up his pace as he knew he wouldn't last much longer it had been far to long for him, the sound of skin hitting skin filled the room as he got faster he pressed Hao further onto the bed as he thrust harder and deeper in to the tightness.

Soon Silva found his realise filling the smaller shaman with his seed "Nnn..ahhh" Hao clenched his eyes shut digging his nails into Silva's back again.

Only there heavy breathing filled the room as Silva rolled of the younger shaman not looking at him, this shouldn't have happened Silva had been lost in his lust for the demon. He rubbed his temples trying to bring his breathing back to normal he turned to look at Hao who had draped his arm across his eyes concealing his face in the already dark room.

Silva sighed placing his head in his hands defeated sitting on the edge of the bed. He couldn't deny that he had enjoyed his tryst with the fire shaman, it had been a long time since he had last been intimate with someone, his mind seemed clearer his shoulders lighter from the realise but in the end "This shouldn't have happened"

"it's a bit late for regret, isn't it Silva" Hao said from behind his arm, Silva's head popped up from his hands as he heard a chrok in Hao's voice, he turned around and looked at him just lying there hiding behind his arm still. Silva reached forward moving Hao's arm away from his face, his suspicions where confirmed as he seen the tear marks that had run down the younger shamans face

"Hao, are you a virgin?" Silva asked panic rising in his stomach

"Of course, I'm not" Hao growled as he snatched his arm back from Silva "If I was your and Yoh's lines would have ended with me"

"Damn it Hao!" Silva grabbed his bruised wrists and pinned him down again "Your body right now is 17 years old! And your body right now is a virgin, right?"

"Was a virgin now, Fuck off!" Hao shouted fighting against Silva, moving too much Hao felt the pain rip through his body as he fell back against the bed. Silva grabbed the younger shaman pulling him across the bed and over his legs on his belly, leaning his forearm on Hao's back preventing him from moving.

"Ahhh what do you want now!?" Hao shouted as he struggled against Silva "Another round? You can fuck off bastard"

Silva ignored Hao's insults as he reached down to Hao's backside, he slowly pushed his finger inside the fire shaman, as Hao went silent and tensed around the intrusion.

"Stop" a small groan of pain escaping the younger shaman. A few moments passed and Silva withdrew his finger examining it closly in the little amount of light that was coming in the window from the moon.

"Blood" Silva sighed "I hurt you, Hao I'm sorry"

Silva slowly returned Hao to his previous position on laying on the bed, gently trying not to hurt him more than he was already. Once he sat Hao down on the bed, Silva silently stood up and walked over to the bathroom door in the corner of the room and closed the door behind him.

Hao could the water running as he guessed Silva was filling the bathtub, Hao moved up the bed a little grunting as the pain shot through him again.

" _He could wash himself of me at his own home_ " Hao tuted to himself, he heard the water stop running and watched as Silva walked back trough the door. Silva picked up his jeans and pulled them on quickly as he looked Hao in the eye again, Silva stood for a minute before sighing and walking over to Hao, picking him up. Hao's mind was clouded from this evenings activities, he couldn't read Silva's mind as he was gently picked up.

"what do you think your doing?" Hao questioned, Silva didn't say anything as he walked with Hao back into the bathroom. Silva set Hao down holding him under one of his arms to help keep him balanced on his feet and stop him from falling on the floor, he bent over to double check the temperature of the water. Happy the water was alright Silva picked the fire shaman up again and slow lowered him into the bathtub. The reaction was instant, it was like a cat trying to escape the water, he clung onto Silva who just continued to lower him into the warm water.

"Please stop it" Hao cried fresh tears beginning to pool in his eyes falling down his cheeks, Silva unstuck the younger shaman's nails from his shoulder.

"I know" Silva said standing up "it'll sting but it will help I promise"

He sighed as he on the side of the bath not looking at the younger shaman, he didn't know what to say or to do. The silence making them both uncomfortable

"Why didn't you say something?" Silva asked, he couldn't help but feel guilty he didn't mean to hurt him. If he had known Hao was a virgin he would have been slower.

"It doesn't matter" Hao answered nonchalantly, he dunked his head under the water wetting his hair letting the warm water sooth his sore body. Silva sighed again he just wanted to get out of there now before anyone found him here.

"If your alright I'm going to go, Okay?" Silva stood up walking back over to Hao "Do you need anything?"

"No I'm alright, Ill see you next time" Hao smirked

"There wont be a next time Hao!" Silva said

"We'll see" Hao said, as Silva disappeared back to his own apartment.


End file.
